Something There?
by Seto Griffin Kaiba luverofJoey
Summary: SetoxJoey. A little Snow day from school opens up the mind of a certain blue eyed CEO, and a blonde exgangster. Something is there between the two, but what? One ReadandReview


It was a cold and bitter noon in Domino city. Snow was falling and it was like a shower of blessing…

"Frozen blessings my ass," Sneered a Blue eyed brunette as he walked out of his large mansion. 'Why of all the seasons, winter had to be the coldest of them all?' The man thought to himself as he grumbled. The streets were slick with two inches of ice and snow still covered the roads. The limousines he owned were powerless when it came to driving in 4 inches of snow. "Hey! brother wait up!" a small raven haired kid stood at the doors and called out to his sibling. The man turned around, "What is it Mokuba, you know school isn't going to go today if it's berried in snow." "Come on Seto; play in the snow with me! Forget about work today!" Mokuba called out as a servant walked out of the doors with a wool scarf and a large coat. The servant helped Mokuba put on the necessities and let him go off the steps. Seto smiled a bit, 'hell, not even I'm going to work today… wait, why is he grinning?'

Mokuba snickered and then something cold suddenly hit Seto in the back of his head. Seto jumped and turned around, putting a hand to his head and looked, finding that he was hit in the back by a snowball. Seto narrowed his eyes when a sudden burst of laughter came from off in the distance, "Wheeler! You're going to pay for that you mutt!"

Joey and Tristan were at the mansion gates laughing and leaning against each other. "Man, dat was a good one!" Joey laughed, quickly forgetting the threat Seto shouted at him. Seto's eyes twitched as he noticed his gates were wide open, letting him be a target to their pranks, but he didn't let them in… so who did?

Seto turned to Mokuba and quickly said, "You didn't…" "Didn't do what Oni-san?" Mokuba smiled wickedly. "Great, now you expect me to host a party for the dweebs?" Seto held his temper well, but Mokuba could tell he felt like he was standing next to a volcano. "No… I expect you to 'Play' with them… especially with Joey. Have fun Oni-san. Snow days like this only comes once every few weeks, you know," Mokuba said politely and winked, then looked over and noticed that Yami and Yugi and even Duke was coming over. Seto let the younger brother go to his friends to play, but couldn't help but wonder, 'What did he mean by that? I don't play with the dorks… Maybe I will just watch them from a distance so if anything happens I can knock the shit out of them and be happy all in one day… nah, too simple. Just watch and throw some snow around. The snow will melt in a couple of days anyway…' Seto looked down to his feet and bent down to the ground. Joey and Tristan were over with Mokuba chatting about school and how glad they were of the free day to go outside to play.

Joey looked over and noticed Seto was standing by himself away from the group and he seemed… spacing out at nothing… 'Why not liven up the mood a tad, hm?' Joey thought in his head as he bent down and picked up a large clump of snow and patted it to the form of a ball. Yugi and the others perked up and looked to Joey, thinking 'Oh no.. here we go again…' Joey snickered as he turned around and aimed the snowball at Seto.

THUD!

"Huh? What the? … WHEELER!" Seto growled angrily and stood up. "That's it! You asked for it!" Seto took the snow in his hands and made a snowball, then threw it at Joey. Joey laughed as the snowball completely missed him and hit a tree next to him, "Ahahaha! Who's the tuff guy now! Cain't even thro a stupid snowball at meh!" Seto smiled and pointed up. "heh?" Joey looked over and noticed his friends were running away, and then suddenly snow covered his vision as a large pile of snow landed on top of him from head to toe. Seto began laughing at Joey and pointing at the clumped up snowman look alike.

Mokuba and everyone else stared at Seto in shock, they have never heard him laugh like that before. It wasn't a laugh of sarcasm, or his usual laugh in others face when he won a game, it was a … sweet laugh of pure joy.

Yami Yugi smirked and commented out loud, "Well… perhaps there is more to Kaiba than we thought…." Yugi looked to his darker self, "What?" Duke smirked as well, "Something there that wasn't there before?" Yugi looked between Duke and Yami in confusion. "What… what's there?"

Yami smiled and patted his light, "You'll learn someday…"

Joey immerged from the snow pile and shook his head to free the snow, glaring at Seto, "That was a cheap shot Kaiba!" Seto's laughs calmed down and he looked to Joey, feeling an odd urge inside him, he didn't say anything. Joey pushed away the snow and held himself close; he didn't wear a scarf around his neck or ear muffs, just his usual green jacket and his white shirt under it. Seto shook his head, and suddenly walked up to Joey, "What do you think you are doing wearing that, its below zero out here wheeler," Seto mocked him sarcastically and held out a hand to Joey. Joey blinked in surprise and looked up to Seto…

(_Song_- Something there, from Beauty and the Beast. I added more to it so its not like 2 lines of song… cuz that's boring)

(Joey)

_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_But he was mean and he was coarse and always scowling_

_But now I see_

_That he is dear to me_

_And now I wonder_

_Why didn't I ever see it there before?_

Joey leaned up a cold hand and grasped his into Seto's. Seto pulled on Joeys arm, helping the other stand. Joey helped himself up as well, but pushed a little when he suddenly lost balance as he tripped and his face met Seto's chest. Seto blinked in surprise and a small pink color creped on his cheeks from the others contact on him. Joey blinked a moment and a warm feeling came to him… 'ooh is Seto wearing fleece? I love fleece…' Joey smiled and suddenly realized he rubbed his face into the others chest with a murmur of pleasure, but then gasped and pulled away from Seto.

Seto stood there, lost for words, secretly feeling the need to feel the others body on his own, "….humph, not even going to say thank you?" Joey shook his head and took his gaze off the other to hide the warm feeling in his cheeks, "Thanks for making me trip and look like a total looser…"

"… Your Welcome," Seto smirked and turned around to hide his blush and put a hand to his chest. Why was his heart beating so fast? Why did it only beat at a simple touch?

And… what was this feeling of wanting to be closer?

Joey noticed Seto turning his back against him and turned his gaze back to the other, showing a smile and a small shine of hope in his eyes that THAT would happen again.

Seto turned his head to the side slightly and looked to Joey

(Seto)

_He glanced to me_

_I thought I saw_

_And when he fell on me_

_I didn't feel him shudder against my touch_

_No it can't be_

_I'll just ignore this_

… _But then I never seen him look at me that way before_

Joey suddenly cleared his throat and looked to the tree and walked behind it, pretending to avoid Seto, but his heart was racing in his chest. Joey quickly put his back to the tree and held a hand to his chest, his heart pounding loudly from his embarrassment and his need to hold onto Seto again… What was this feeling inside him?

(Joey)

_New and a bit… Alarming_

_And until now, I couldn't see_

_Sure_

_He's not a prince charming_

_But there's something in him that I clearly couldn't see before_

Joey turned around and looked over the edge of the tree, noticing that his friends came over and began poking fun at Seto. Seto was growling and cussing at the others to not pressure the subject, and flipping off Tristan who made a kissing sound to Seto. Seto marched away grumbling curses out loud.

Joey just smiled and laughed a little, 'Heh… Tristan did deserve it… sigh what is this feeling I have? I want to be close to Seto but I feel so… unsure of myself.' Joey stepped out and threw a snowball at Tristan hitting him in the face on purpose then ran after Seto. Yugi blinked in confusion still, "Where are you going Joey?"

"To get some grub, yuge! Kaiba probably got free food inside dhere!" Joey shouted back, making up a usual excuse, but this time, he was after more than just food…

Yugi began to follow Joey but a hand stopped him on the shoulder. "Let him go Yugi… Joey is on a hunt today. Let's let them be," Yami said to his light in a small whisper. Yugi blinked in confusion and turned to look at his friends, "um... what's going on?" Yami shook his head and patted him, "You'll learn."

Mokuba smiled evilly, "This is gonna be good. Good job Tristan…" "Hey! I got pumbled in the face by a snowball! You owe me man!" Tristan retorted and brushed off the snow on his face.

Seto walked in his mansion, leaving the door open and calling up the servants to close the door and fetch some warm drink to warm himself up with. The servants obeyed and did so, but when Seto reached for a cup he noticed there was another cup there and another hand attached to it. Seto looked over and noticed Joey was beside him sitting and takeing some of the hot chocolate for himself. "What the…?" Seto quirked a brow at the other. Joey ignored and sipped the drink, "Mmmm Hot chocolate. And it tastes good to."

"What are you doing in here?" Seto growled. "It's called hospitality, I'm yer guest so ar' ya' goin' to treat me to yer home?" Joey grinned and took another sip. Seto went quiet and looked over to the fireplace, stared at the flames…

(Seto)

_He sat beside me_

_Without a care_

_Without a doubt_

_But when he smiled at me_

_And talked to me_

_I could see_

_Something there_

_Was it possible?_

_Am I beginning to care?_

_Or is it just something we both are to share?_

_There's something here that wasn't here before_

…_Should I share and tell him?_

Joey looked to the other and sat the hot cup in between his hands, trying to warm up he scooted closer to Seto. Seto seemed to not mind the advancement, just stared at the flames and fidgeted.

"Kaiba…" Joey whispered to the other. Seto looked up and over to the other, but leaned back when he noticed the sudden closeness of the other, being that they were now centimeters apart from the other, "What?" he growled hiding back a sound of pleasure in his voice. "Aren't you gonna kiss meh?" Joey said to the other and hooded his eyes a bit to look sexy. "Ye- I mean, no ….. Why would I do that?" Joey acted a bit heart broken and pouted at the other, "Kaiba… don't you know what happens in December?"

(Joey)

_I moved too close?_

_Or am I too crazy?_

_Is he really not interested in me at all?_

_But he was so close, and so very dear_

_I thought I had lost my chance_

_I took a leap, but now I'm not sure_

_I wonder why, _

_Am I only shy?_

_But now I hope,_

_I hope he can he tell me_

_That there is something between us that was never here before_

_For this must be love_

_To be so close and hope to be near_

_(Seto)_

_He's so close_

_And almost sure_

_That what he saw before _

_Was no coincidence at all_

_But he just fell_

_And now it feels as if my heart fell for him_

_Oh why can't we just say that there something here_

_That was never here before?_

_Are we scared, or just afraid?_

_Oh why can't we just say we were meant to be, way before?_

"Snow, Snow days, School test, vacations… what does that have to do with kissing?" Seto quirked an eyebrow. Joey pointed up at the ceiling and there nice and sound was a mistletoe dangling from a blue ribbon, a note attached to it. Seto reached up and picked off the note then opened it up then smiled, " 'Kiss him already… love, Mokuba,' " Seto read out to himself softly. Joey smirked and puckered up his lips to Seto.

Seto tossed away the note on the floor and wrapped his arms around Joey while closing the gap between them with a savoring kiss. Joey leaned into Seto strongly, wanting as much as he can and wrapping his arms around Seto as well.

Lips and tongues clashed together between the two as love was silently being confessed to one another. They both could tell that one admired the other, and all it took was a simple piece of tree to open their eyes to it. Their lips moved and opened widely for the other to take advantage and both responded with small moans and leaning up to one another. Seto moaned softly and pulled away when he had need for air, he held the other lightly in his arms and looked down on him. Joey looked up to him and smiled at him.

"Joey…. I think…. I think I'm in love with you…." Seto whispered, hard to believe it himself. Joey laid his head down on Setos chest, raising up a hand to twirl a finger around on the others chest, "I think I love you too… Seto Kaiba…"

Outside…

Outside in the cold a group of Joeys friends were watching, snickering and saying their 'awes' of amusement. Yami Yugi laughed and said out loud again, "Well who'd have thought?" Yugi said in rhythm to his darker self, "Well bless my soul…" "Who ever thought they would make it work on their own?" Tristan said as well.

"It's so peculiar, we'll just have to wait and see," Duke added in. "We'll wait to see," Tristan said.

"There might be something there that wasn't there before.." Duke and Yami and Tristan looked to each other and nodded in agreement.

Yugi sighed and shouted at the others, "What's there!"

Yami sighed and patted Yugi, "You'll learn in a day or two."

Yugi growled and looked to Mokuba, "Surely you know what is going on here. Tell me."

Mokuba smirked wickedly, "Yeah, Oni-san owes me big after this…"

Owari

Author: Yep its my first writings. and yes i am Setonoakaiba on Yahoo, so if you think i stole this off a yahoo guy, youre wrong im the same guy. I wrote this in an hour and thirty minutes so please dont harm me

And dont bother flameing, im a Gryphoenix (Phoenix and Gryphon put together) Fire only makes me stronger

and i can also use it to burn up lots of things, you hear that! Give me flame and i will burn yous! XDmwaahahahahahha

Comment post, do whatever you want, i dont mind. I love to read comments to understand if my writing needs adjusting or if i shouldve actually read it before posting it. i was just being cute and just giving something for i used to be a real good Seto/Yami lover (Still am), but now i have found bliss in a special one that goes by the name of Joey Wheeler... so :-P pbbbbttttt!

Yes i am a naughty kitten. but anyways, love it or hate it. take your pick! Im goin! later!


End file.
